Mobile communications devices such as mobile phones have become embedded in society as a necessity. Mobile phones have not only increased productivity and connectedness but have also become perceived as providing safety and security. Thus, some parents provide their children with mobile phones for the purpose of being able to call home, or place an emergency call if necessary.
With respect to productivity and connectedness, some businesses provide their employees with mobile phones for the purpose of business communications. Both of these scenarios as well as others also provide the recipients of such devices with the capability of using the device for various purposes unrelated to the provider's intentions. This may result in cost to the provider as a result of, for example, phone calls, text messaging, Internet usage, etc.
A provider would therefore benefit from having control over any provided devices with respect to the capabilities of the device. Parents may have additional concerns related to the activities or safety of their children.
Therefore a need exists for apparatuses and methods for enabling a provider to have some control over mobile communications devices provided by the provider to a recipient for uses designated by the provider.